Uzumaki Rebirth
by Kurumi Lover 6451
Summary: It was a time of year where happiness is shared and new love is found. All except for a small red-haired boy with a pair of faint whisker marks on his cheeks and sad grey eyes as he watched the festivities while playing sad music on flute that a dear friend gave him. This boy , this young hero's name is naruto uzumaki and this is his story. Rated-M red hair naruto , NaruxHarem


Chapter one : the other promise

(Kh 2.5 hd remix ost roxas's theme plays)

" For the longest time since I can remember, I have been enduring the hatred and beatings of villagers and I don't know why. When I asked them the question they said because of what I did years ago , but what did I do? I ask them this , it seem to anger them and the beatings start. At the time I would cry, begging , pleading, for them to stop , but my tears have dried up after awhile I have stopped caring about the villagers and the village they were all the same every single one them , When I asked the leader of the village the hokage , he says the same old stuff to forgive the villagers and the village , they don't understand, or they'll change in time , those are the things he said all time with genuine regret , sadness, depression , and the look of a broken man in his eyes as look at me with a hint of remembrance like I remind him of someone or somebody but who I don't know so , I stopped seeing him ,even though I am grateful for him when gave me my first apartment , I no longer cared for his or anyone's existence and I begin to train myself to survive after all knowledge is power. Imagine my surprise when out the true about myself on a day I decided enough was enough that I need to know who I am and I have the right to know, so I snuck in the hokage's office were a discovered a map to hidden library and cavern of remembrance. I follow the directions to the underground hideout , and what I found was a place full of untold knowledge and wisdom. As I walked deeper, I found shocked me to the core , I found information and truth about my name : naruto uzumaki , My clan : the uzumaki clan , my parents : minato namikaze the fourth hokage and kushina uzumaki the second jinchurikii of the ninetails , and my status as the third jinchurikii of the ninetails. I felt many emotions betrayal and sadness was one of them . I was angry but I know if I show my anger towards the village, I prove the villagers right about me being a monster. I can't do that so I put up a mask of indifference for the rest of my live. I begun to ignore everyone who have done me wrong physically and mentally . Until one day I met them, the two most beautiful women I have ever seen , to me they were like angels sent from heaven. They found me one night by myself in the park on a swing. Since that fateful meeting , we became friends and things were beginning to turn happy for me as we did all sorts of things together , we even got sea-salt ice cream together from an ice cream parlor, I guess the guy doesn't know about me or he does but doesn't care but whatever , after we got the ice cream we went to the town clock tower and watch the sunset . At Times, the wind would blow in our hair and the sunlight would shine in our faces we would laughter together and mess around with one another . After the laughter calm down , I would take quick glances at their faces as the wind blew softly and sun beam down, and was amazed of how beautiful they were . They would like to Goddesses that descended from the realm of light and heavens . My heart started pounding as my face blushed and for the first time I was happy that I have to friends but I realized something else as they looked at me with a soft and loving smile with love in their eyes , they were my first crush , and I was falling them , I don't care about ages because to me they were my best friends and love . Kasumi and Mikoto Uchiha were their names and I will never forget them as long as live . I want to stay with them forever. On my birthday , they would give me many things and would make me a cake. But one day on my birthday something I never forget as long as I live , I received the beautiful and will made flute that makes the most wonderful sound and after I received the gift I was moved to tears that I would hug them tightly never letting go as they hold me , gave me a forehead kiss, and a gentle pat on my head as they looked at me lovingly while saying happy birthday with gentle voices. Then they would sing me a lullaby at night. I thought to myself that nothing could ruin this moment I have with them. I was wrong . On one night, that horrible night everything changed and my world was shattered and my heart was fractured, the little light I have left was slipping away. "


End file.
